Hydrogen-rich water is being transported and stored in a variety of containers including flexible pouches. Hydrogen rich water can be produced by placing a metallic magnesium (99.9%) stick into drinking water (hydrogen concentration—0.55#-0.65#mm) by the following reaction: Mg+2H2O→Mg(OH)2+H2. Water can also be infused with hydrogen through other methods known to those in the industry. Hydrogen has to be produced constantly so that the water in the pouch retains high levels of hydrogen. However, hydrogen can be diffused in the water by oxygen. Therefore, the packaging of hydrogen water must be carefully done to ensure sufficient shelf life. Many of the current packages have a short shelf life because of the ingress of oxygen into the package which then contacts the water and diffuses hydrogen in the hydrogen water.
A flexible pouch having a fitment for accessing the hydrogen water mounted in the corner of the pouch. A frangible seal is disposed between the contents of the pouch and the fitment. The frangible seal is placed on the pouch before the hydrogen water is filled into the pouch. The seal is placed just above the level of the hydrogen water so as to minimize the amount of oxygen that can enter the pouch and contact the hydrogen water and also to prevent the water from coming into contact with the fitment and cap where the hydrogen can escape due to the fitment and cap having no barrier properties. The pouch may have a fold line to assist the user in breaking the seal to access the hydrogen water.
A pouch is adapted to hold a supply of hydrogenated fluid. The pouch includes a first wall and a second wall forming a compartment, the compartment adapted to hold the supply of hydrogenated fluid. An opening to the compartment is also provided. A frangible seal is positioned between the opening to the compartment and the supply of hydrogenated fluid, the frangible seal adapted to prevent the supply of hydrogenated fluid from contacting the opening so as to prevent the escape of hydrogen from the water.
In one embodiment, the seal is generally half circular shaped, the seal positioned between the supply of hydrogenated fluid and the opening. In another embodiment, the seal is straight, the seal positioned between the supply of hydrogenated fluid and the opening, the seal connected with at least one side seal of the pouch. Furthermore, the cap can be sealed into the pouch, the seal positioned between the cap and the supply of hydrogenated fluid so as to prevent any hydrogenated fluid from contacting the cap. The frangible seal is broken upon a squeezing force supplied by the user prior to drinking the fluid.
In a slightly varied embodiment, a flexible pouch in provided having a compartment adapted to hold a supply of fluid, an opening to the compartment and a frangible seal positioned between the opening to the compartment and the supply of fluid, the frangible seal positioned to prevent the supply of fluid from contacting the opening of the compartment. The fluid can be any liquid or gas suitable to fit in the pouch. The seal is configured in any manner such as discussed above.
In another slightly varied embodiment, a pouch is provided adapted to hold a supply of fluid wherein the fluid is infused with a gas. The fluid can be any fluid capable of holding a gas and capable of fitting into a pouch. The pouch may be flexible or otherwise hard walled. The pouch includes a first wall and a second wall forming a compartment, the compartment adapted to hold the supply of fluid, an opening to the compartment and a frangible seal positioned between the opening to the compartment and the supply of hydrogenated fluid, the frangible seal adapted to prevent the supply of hydrogenated fluid from contacting the opening so as to prevent the escape of gas from the fluid.
The fluid can be any liquid or gas suitable to fit in the pouch. The seal is configured such as discussed above. In some embodiment, a cap (or fitment) positioned on an upper edge of the pouch where the seal expends generally horizontally between two sealed side portions of the pouch, the seal positioned between the supply of fluid and the cap. In other embodiments, the cap positioned on an angled corner of the pouch wherein the seal is angled generally at a 45 degree angle, a pair of ends extending between the side seals of the pouch. In even further embodiments, the ends of the seal extend between at least one side seal of the pouch.